1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated circuit system for wireless data communication based on a first protocol, comprising a set of hardware components and a port for connection to an RF antenna or an RF Front-End-Module.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Various chip sets are known for executing a protocol for general wireless data communication such as IEEE 802.11, also referred to as Wi-Fi, and Bluetooth. Also chip sets are known for implementing dedicated protocols for wireless data communication, such as audio data.
In a typical application, content can be transferred from the Internet to a TV device using a general wireless data communication protocol, e.g., Wi-Fi. When the application includes separate audio devices, such as loudspeakers or ear phones, an additional chip set can be used for transferring high quality audio to the audio devices. However, when using a multiple number of chip sets, the cost price and form factor of the application increases.